¿Me odias o Me amas?
by Lady-Cullen19
Summary: Ella era feliz no tenia de que quejarse, pero cuando sus padres mueren misteriosamente ella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con la familia Cullen hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero que pasa si no se lleva muy bien con uno de sus hijos, Edward. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen**_**:** _Ella era feliz no tenia de que quejarse, aunque sus padre se separaron, pero cuando ellos mueren misteriosamente ella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con la familia Cullen hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero que pasa si no se lleva muy bien con uno de sus hijos, Edward._

_Bella POV _

_Solo estoy segura de tres cosas:_

_La primera: La familia Cullen guarda un gran secreto, el cual planeo descubrir._

_La segunda: Edward no me quiere cerca, es como si me quisiera matar._

_La tercera: Me estoy enamorando de el… _

_**N.A: **_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si esa si es mia.

Espero que disfruten la historia gracias…


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Resumen**_**:** _Ella era feliz no tenia de que quejarse, aunque sus padre se separaron, pero cuando ellos mueren misteriosamente ella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con la familia Cullen hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero que pasa si no se lleva muy bien con uno de sus hijos, Edward._

_Bella POV _

_Solo estoy segura de tres cosas:_

_La primera: La familia Cullen guarda un gran secreto, el cual planeo descubrir._

_La segunda: Edward no me quiere cerca, es como si me quisiera matar._

_La tercera: Me estoy enamorando de el… _

_**N.A: **_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si esa si es mía.

**CAPITULO 1:** ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Bella POV**_

"_Gritos, gritos de dolor fue lo último que escuche y después todo se volvió negro"_

Desperté estaba en una extraña habitación blanca, era extrañamente conocida, era una habitación de hospital como no conocerlas si prácticamente visito una cada mes con todos los accidentes que sufro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte en voz baja.

-Estas en un hospital querida- me contesto una enfermera sabía que estaba en un hospital, eso era obvio, pero en qué lugar.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es ¿En qué lugar estoy precisamente?- conteste de una forma más fría de la que habría querido.

-En Forks, Washington- me estremecí al escuchar esa voz parecía de terciopelo -Soy el Dr. Cullen, voy a ser su médico hasta que salga de aquí.

-¿Forks? ¿Qué hago en el hospital? ¡Respóndame!- grite estaba desesperada

-Tus padres y tú tuvieron un accidente- dijo con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Qué les paso?- pregunte tan rápidamente que no entendí la mitad de lo que dije; lo único que quiero son respuestas.

-Ellos… ellos murieron- respondió no, no podía ser cierto

-¿Qué? No, no ¿Cómo fue? ¡Dígame! ¿Qué paso…

_**Carlisle POV**_

_-¿Qué? No, no ¿Cómo fue? ¡Dígame! ¿Qué paso…_

-No lo sabemos realmente, cuando nos reportaron el accidente tus padres ya estaban muertos; al parecer ellos no llevaban el cinturón puesto y cuando chocaron salieron disparados del auto- dije pero era _"Una mentira ellos si llevaban el cinturón" _– Todo indica que cuando se estrellaron con el suelo un animal los termino de matar para hacerlos su presa- termine de contestarle "_Un __**animal **__ esa era la mentira más patética que pude haber inventado pero no le diría que sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente por vampiros, si vampiros, al igual que yo, ellos provocaron el accidente y cuando el auto se detuvo arrancaron la puerta y los atacaron, por suerte Alice, mi hija, pudo avisarme antes de que mataran a Isabella, sobrevivió de milagro, cuando esos seres escucharon a la policía se fueron es una suerte que no se la llevaran con ellos para alimentarse después"._

_-_Un animal ¿Qué animal? ¿Quiero ver sus… cuerpos?- me dijo realmente alterada, sentía lastima por esta niña tan joven y ahora sola.

-Lo siento Isabella pero no puedes verlos ellos ya fueron sepultados aquí en el cementerio de Forks

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- estaba llorando

-A pasado una semana desde el accidente- conteste eso era cierto ella llevaba una semana en el hospital –Quiero que me escuches Isabella…

-Bella por favor dígame Bella- me interrumpió solo para corregirme su nombre.

-Bien Bella tu también podrías llamarme Carlisle –ella se limito a decir un suave si- bueno primero quiero que me digas ¿Por qué tus padres y tu estaban viajando?- pregunte esa era una duda que tenia "_Alice no pudo ver por que viajaban y quería saberlo por los documentos que hallaron supe que Bella tiene 17 años, sus padres se divorciaron, su padre Charlie murió, su __madre Renée se caso con un tal Phil un __jugador de béisbol profesional; esta niña estaba sola y quería ayudarla, me sentía comprometido a ayudarla después de todo seres de mi misma especie mataron a sus padres"_

_-_Bueno Phil tenía que viajar constantemente debido a su trabajo- contesto es cierto su padrastro era jugador de béisbol.

-Bella te voy a hablar claro ¿de acuerdo? – Ella simplemente se limito a asentir – Al ser menor de edad tienes que ir a un orfanato, casa hogar como lo quieras llamar total tendrás que estar allí hasta los 18 años te doy otra opción Bella ¿Quieres escucharla? – "_Hable claro como le dije yo le daría otra opción pero si no la quería escuchar no la obligaría"_

-Si-

-Bien, como ya te dije al ser menor de edad tienes que ir a un orfanato pero alguien te podría adoptar, bien Bella ¿Te gustaría ser mi hija adoptiva? Claro no serias mi única hija tengo otros hijos de tu edad- realmente esperaba que aceptara

_**Bella POV**_

_-Bien, como ya te dije al ser menor de edad tienes que ir a un orfanato pero alguien te podría adoptar, bien Bella ¿Te gustaría ser mi hija adoptiva? Claro no serias mi única hija tengo otros hijos de tu edad_…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunte anonada el parecía de veintitantos treinta a lo máximo.

-26… mis otros hijos son adoptivos Bella- contesto aclarando mis dudas.

-Yo no… no, no sé qué decir- no pude evitar el tartamudear "_Carlisle me quería ayudar pero no se si aceptar que dirían sus hijos, su esposa; no sería justo para su familia"_

-Bien Bella que dices-

-Yo, acepto pero si no funciona prometa que no forzara a su familia, ni a mí-

-No puedo estar muy seguro de prometer eso Bella; estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con toda la familia, los que más se tardarían en adaptarse a ti serian Rosalie y tal vez Edward o Jasper pero se acostumbraran solo dales tiempo- me contesto.

-Bien espero agradarles al menos un poco- dije era la verdad.

_**3 Días después **_

Estaba preparándome ya estaba vestida solo esperaba a _Carlisle _

"_Por fin Carlisle estaba preparando los papeles para poder llevarme a su casa todo parece perfecto hasta ahora solo espero que todo salga bien y poder agradarle a sus hijos, también me dijo que me había inscrito en el instituto de Forks, sus hijos estudian ahí, espero al menos no hacer el ridículo frente a su familia"_

-Señorita espere deje le aviso a su padre que está aquí…- reconocía esa voz era la enfermera que me había atendido los últimos días.

-No quiero que le avises a nadie- Contesto agresivamente una voz de mujer.

Era rubia, realmente parecía una supermodelo, lo único que no me gustaba era la mirada parecía que me quería matar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me atreví a preguntar

-Yo hago las preguntas aquí niña ¿Tu eres Isabella Swan?- me pregunto.

-S.. si – fue lo único que pude contestar

-Bien quiero que te alejes de mi familia- dijo con tono tan seguro de sí misma.

-¿Qué?- no pude articular más esta chica era una de las hijas de Carlisle y quería que me alejara.

-Lo que oíste a mi padre dile lo primero que se te ocurra no se que ya no quieres ser su hija, que cambiaste de opinión lo que quieras pero no te quiero en mi familia-

- Yo no puedo hacer eso- conteste ella no podía hacerme esto solo quería una familia ya lo había perdido todo y no quería perder esta oportunidad de una nueva familia.

-¿Por qué?- parecía asombrada de que no la obedeciera.

-Simplemente no puedo- no quería renunciar "_Esta chica quería que renunciara a la única oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia no quería renunciar"_

-Hazlo o ya…-

-¿O qué?- no sé que me paso pero le respondí en el mismo tono de voz altanero.

-O me la vas pagar cada día que pases perteneciendo a mi familia- me dijo

-Yo …- no podía articular algo lo suficientemente coherente.

"_¿Por qué a mí? _

**¡Hola!** Un gusto por de escribir este fanfic que va dedicado solo para ustedes espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus Reviews a:

miadharu28

monsti

Adreanna

PAULETTA

christti

Janetita Cullen

nonblondes

mitzukii

anjudarketa

P.D.

Se acepta todo criticas, amenazas, burlas, correcciones y claro felicitaciones a por favor avísenme si quieren que continué el fanfic.

Bueno cuídense mucho

Bye


	3. Rechazada y aceptada

_**Resumen**_**:** _Ella era feliz no tenia de que quejarse, aunque sus padre se separaron, pero cuando ellos mueren misteriosamente ella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con la familia Cullen hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero que pasa si no se lleva muy bien con uno de sus hijos, Edward._

_Bella POV _

_Solo estoy segura de tres cosas:_

_La primera: La familia Cullen guarda un gran secreto, el cual planeo descubrir._

_La segunda: Edward no me quiere cerca, es como si me quisiera matar._

_La tercera: Me estoy enamorando de el… _

_N.A: _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si esa si es mía.

********************_¿Me odias o Me amas?__ **************************_

_CAPITULO 2: __**Rechazada, aceptada y una Voz de Terciopelo**_

_**Bella POV**_

-Hazlo o ya…-

-¿O qué?- no sé que me paso pero le respondí en el mismo tono de voz altanero.

-O me la vas pagar cada día que pases perteneciendo a mi familia- me dijo

-Yo …- no podía articular algo lo suficientemente coherente.

"_¿Por qué a mí?" __**(Aquí me quede)**_

-Ella no va hacer nada de eso Rosalie – Carlisle había entrado en la habitación sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

-Pero…- trato de contestarle pero él no la dejo.

-Pero nada ya había hablado contigo, con tus hermanos y con Esme- parecía realmente enojado – Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente ven conmigo-

_**Rosalie **_**POV**__

"_No puedo creer que Carlisle defendiéndola ¿Por qué no me dejo echarla? No quiero a una humana en __**mi **__familia"_

-Rosalie me puedes explicar que fue lo que acabas de hacer- estaba enojado se veía en su mirada

-Claro, le dije a esa que no se dejara adoptar por ti o se la pasaría muy mal- le conteste, lo estaba retando lo sabía y no me importaba

-¿Pero por qué? Sabes perfectamente que ella quedo huérfana gracias a alguien como nosotros, ya te había hablado de esto y dijiste que lo comprendías-

-Exacto dije que lo comprendía… más nunca dije que lo aceptara no la quiero en la misma casa en la que yo este- eso es cierto

-¿Por qué? ¿A que le temes Rosalie?- esa es una buena pregunta aunque yo no le temía a nada

-A nada- le conteste

-Entonces por qué no la quieres-

-Es simple que va a hacer una humana en nuestra familia- conteste, somos vampiros y ella humana con ella en casa sería demasiado arriesgado- ¿Qué pasaría si Jasper la ataca? Descubrirá todo, sospecharía de inmediato-

_**Carlisle POV**_

_¿Qué pasaría si Jasper la ataca?_ _Descubrirá todo, sospecharía de inmediato_

Tengo que admitirlo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Jasper la atacara después de todo el es el que menos tiempo tiene de ser "vegetariano" también ella notaria nuestros extraños hábitos.

-Sé lo que puede pasar Rosalie pero no daré marcha atrás- le dije

-¿Qué? Te has vuelto loco- me contesto demasiado alterada

-Tal vez, pero no me retractare ella ya forma parte de nuestra familia- estaba enfadada pero ni modo

-Entonces que esa se prepare por que le va a pesar el pertenecer a **mi** familia- me contesto, ahora entendía todo ella no estaba tan preocupada por qué Bella descubriera lo que somos.

-Rosalie ¿Estas celosa?-

-¿Dame una razón para estar celosa de esa humana?- me contesto en un tono mordaz

-Quizá que **casi** toda la familia está feliz por ella, quizá por qué Emmett también está ilusionado con la idea de otra hermana a la cual proteger-

-Yo no estoy celosa, nunca estaría celosa de una niña, de una humana sin chiste-contesto con su tono de superioridad-

-¿No estarías celosa ni por que ella si es humana?-

-No- respondió cortante y fría

-Está bien, pero Rosalie ni se te ocurra hacerle algo no te parece suficiente con lo que le está pasando-

-No me importa lo que le pase a esa- contesto con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera.

-Bueno pues yo te he tratado hacer cambiar pero si no puedo ni modo… ve a casa solo voy por Bella y también iremos para hacer oficial su bienvenida a nuestra familia- le dije

-Pero …pero no puedes- me dijo en un tono que me pareció preocupado y enojado

-Puedo y lo hare Rosalie…-

_**Bella POV**_

Realmente no sabía qué hacer esa chica me miraba con odio y cuando la vi me sorprendí al mismo tiempo que mi autoestima bajaba, ella tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo podría envidiar y la forma en que vestía hacia que su figura resaltara más **(La ropa que lleva Rosalie estará en mi perfil, espero que les guste) **era rubia de tez clara como la porcelana, bien si toda la familia es como Carlisle y esa chica, lo único que haría sería opacarlos.

-¿Estas lista ya Bella?- Calisle me había sacado de mis pensamientos

-S-si- él se me quedo viendo con una mirada de duda- Carlisle yo no te quiero ocasionar problemas así que si tu quieres podemos cancelar todo lo de la adopción…-

-No Bella no se cancelara ya todo está arreglado y no lo cancelaremos por un capricho de Rosalie tranquila ella solo está enojada o mejor dicho celosa por qué no será la única consentida en la casa también se puso así con Alice , mi otra hija, solo está enfadada ya se le pasara- me contesto, pero por que una chica como ella estaría celosa acaso no se ha visto en un espejo, tiene todo lo que podría desear, un cuerpo perfecto, un papá que al parecer la quiere mucho y lo más seguro es que no le faltarían pretendientes en su vida pero, como dicen, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada; aun que en el caso de esta chica no sería la portada de un libro sino de la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated.

-Está bien- todo se había quedado en silencio mientras salíamos de la habitación para dirigirnos, al que yo suponía, su coche –¿Carlisle todos en la familia me querrán tanto como Rosalie?

-No- me dijo con una suave risa –La mayoría en casa están felices por tu llegada-

-¿La mayoría? ¿Alguien a parte de Rosalie no me quiere en la familia?- le pregunte algo preocupada

-No es eso, algunos están preocupados por como reaccionaras a tu nueva familia eso es todo- sentía que me estaba ocultando algo.

-Está bien- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Llegamos- La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Un volvo plateado era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

-¡Guau!

-¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tiene... cierto encanto.

-Bien es hora de que conozcas a la familia- dijo, cada paso hacia la casa se me hizo eterno.

Al entrar en la casa solo pude ver a 3 personas: dos mujeres y un chico, una de ellas era Rosalie y se notaba que seguía enfadada, un chico musculoso que más me recordaba a un oso y la otra mujer tenía su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que Carlisle, Rosalie y del chico del cual aun no sabía su nombre.

-Tú debes ser Bella- lo único que pude hacer fue asentir –Me alegro de conocerte, yo soy Esme- me dijo con una voz suave

-Gracias- el chico fortachón se me acerco y me dio un abrazo en el cual me pude percatar de que estaba helado, pude sentir el frio de su cuerpo traspasar mi ropa haciendo que temblara.

-Bienvenida a casa hermanita y mi nombre es Emmett- vaya me había llamado hermanita no pude evitar echar un vistazo a los demás presentes, solo para encontrarme con Rosalie quien me miraba como si me odiara, cuando el chico se separo de mi, pude ver a una chica que era baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso, también pude ver a un chico alto, con cabello color miel y musculoso no tanto como el "oso" ambos venían agarrados de las manos y de repente la chica se soltó para, prácticamente, saltar sobre mí y darme un abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella- me dijo en un tono que me sonó plenamente sincero-Yo soy Alice- regreso caminando, grácilmente, con el chico rubio quien me miraba algo tenso.

-Hola Bella- dijo en un tono, según yo, nervioso.

-Hola- le conteste

-Vamos Jasper ni que te fuera a comer- dijo Alice causando una risa en todos los presentes, menos en Rosalie –Lo siento es algo tímido- me dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

Entonces lo vi bajando por las escaleras de la casa, el chico más guapo que podría ver en todo lo que me resta de vida, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, el pelo desordenado, de un extraño color cobrizo, sus ojos atrapantes e irresistibles, de un color oscuro como el ónix, esperen, estoy segura que hace tan solo dos segundos eran de color dorado tan claro y brillante como el topacio; esto era muy extraño en el preciso instante en que me miro se tenso su mandíbula se veía fuertemente apretada y su mirada jamás la podre olvidar me dio miedo, terror y al mismo tiempo me sentí vacía como si me doliera la forma en que me miraba, como si él me estuviera rechazando.

-Hola- me dijo con un tono cortante y frio pero aterciopelado –Un gusto- dijo al tiempo en que regresaba por la escalera.

-Creo no después de todo no soy la única que no te quiere en esta familia- Me dijo Rosalie en un tono entre superior y burlón.

-Rosalie- dijo Carlisle con una voz dura.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad o es que no se dieron cuenta como le hablo Edward- se justifico.

-Rose basta ya por favor- le dijo Emmett.

-Déjala e-ella t-tiene razón- dije no pude evitar el tartamudear

-Yo nunca dije que no te quisiera en la familia- dijo Edward reapareciendo en la sala; aun parecía tenso pero su mirada ya no era de rechazo ni tampoco me provocaba miedo él se acerco a mí en un paso lento –No le hagas caso a Rosalie tan solo ignórala es lo que yo hago- me dijo suavemente –A y por cierto bienvenida a la familia Bella-

-Gracias-

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella ** ----------------** Edward and Bella ** _

**Hola!**

Antes que nada gracias por leer este fanfic.

Por ahora solo he puesto la ropa de Rosalie por si la quieren ver, acepto sugerencia con la ropa de todos los personajes _**(si por favor manden sugerencias de ropa)**_ ya sea que los manden a mi e-mail o con los reviews (si es que dejan, espero que si XD) i me dejan las direcciones en mi fotolog que está en mi perfil al igual que mi e-mail.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo y les pido que por favor me dejen reviews que es lo que impulsa a los escritores a seguir. También me gustaría que me dijeran si escribo bien y sé que ustedes no me mentirán.

**Se aceptan: **Criticas, amenazas, burlas, correcciones y claro felicitaciones a por favor avísenme si quieren que continué el fanfic.

**Gracias por sus Reviews a:**

christti

PAULETTA

Adreanna

monsti

miadharu28

Taniiah

lunatica55

mitzukii

nonblondes

ale-cullen4

fer

peritha12

_**Bueno cuídense mucho**_

_**Bye**_

**P.D. **_**Perdón los días anteriores olvide que cambie de contraseña y no podía acceder, pero, después no se qué paso con la pagina que no podía entrar ya cuando me había acordado de la contraseña. A otra cosa ¿Quién piensa que Robert Pattinson se veía guapísimo en la **__**81 entrega**_** del Oscar****? **R= _Yo si_


	4. De Compras

_**Resumen**_**:** _Ella era feliz no tenia de que quejarse, aunque sus padre se separaron, pero cuando ellos mueren misteriosamente ella se ve obligada a irse a vivir con la familia Cullen hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero que pasa si no se lleva muy bien con uno de sus hijos, Edward._

_Bella POV _

_Solo estoy segura de tres cosas:_

_La primera: La familia Cullen guarda un gran secreto, el cual planeo descubrir._

_La segunda: Edward no me quiere cerca, es como si me quisiera matar._

_La tercera: Me estoy enamorando de el… _

_N.A: _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si esa si es mía.

********************_¿Me odias o Me amas?__ **************************_

_CAPITULO 3: __**De compras**_

_**Edward POV**_

_-Vamos Jasper ni que te fuera a comer-_

Pude oír la risa de todos, obviamente, también sus pensamientos, los cuales también provocaron mi risa. Al instante de que baje las escaleras vi a la chica, Bella, pero cuando sentí su esencia, su olor, dios huele como nadie, pensé, nunca había sentido este deseo de cazar, de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre, sentí como la mayoría de mi autocontrol se quebraba. Note el miedo en los ojos de Bella, los pensamientos de Jasper me tomaron por sorpresa _"Deja de mirarla así le esta doliendo, se siente rechazada y créeme no es agradable sentirlo"_.

De repente pude ver en la mente de Alice una de sus visiones en la cual saltaba, literalmente, sobre Bella y terminaba bebiendo de ella, otro pensamiento me golpeo era Alice _"Edward no lo hagas, te arrepentirás"_ ella tenía razón me limite simplemente a saludarla.

-Hola- dije, pero mi tono salió más frio y cortante de lo que quería –Un gusto- subí de nuevo de nuevo las escaleras tratando de ir a paso humano.

Pude escuchar todo lo que decían…

-Creo no después de todo no soy la única que no te quiere en esta familia- Rosalie clásico de ella el sentirse superior a los demás, incluyendo a los de su misma especie, con el único que si se comportaba del todo bien era con Emmett.

-Rosalie- dijo Carlisle con una voz dura y de reproche, en sus pensamientos estaba furioso por el comportamiento de Rosalie.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad o es que no se dieron cuenta como le hablo Edward- se justifico Rosalie.

-Rose basta ya por favor- le dijo Emmett intentando que guardara silencio.

-Déjala e-ella t-tiene razón- dijo Bella, me sentí pésimo al hacerla sentir mal, todo paso tan rápido no sé de donde saque fuerzas para regresar a la planta baja.

-Yo nunca dije que no te quisiera en la familia- dije contradiciendo a Rosalie quien me mando una mirada de odio puro, no pude evitar seguir tenso su olor era enloquecedor y cada vez me costaba más controlarme –No le hagas caso a Rosalie tan solo ignórala es lo que yo hago- le dije tratando de sonar suave y amable aunque me resultaba muy difícil –A y por cierto bienvenida a la familia Bella- le dije.

-Gracias- fue lo único que me contesto al momento de que sus mejillas tomaban un suave color rosa, me quede como hipnotizado, solo pude salir de mi trance cuando escuche los pensamientos de Alice _"Edward ve a cazar, es lo mejor, tus ojos cambiaron así que apúrate y ve ya"_.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- no sé si fue mi imaginación o vi que la mirada de Bella se obscureció.

-Está bien ve Edward cuídate mucho- pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice y en sus pensamientos solo dijo _"Ve, no te preocupes_".

Al salir de la casa me subí a mi volvo y salí lo más rápido que pude, escondí el auto y Sali en busca de una buena presa, lo suficientemente grande para saciar mi sed.

_**Alice POV**_

-Bienvenida a casa Bella- dije lo más tranquila posible, en cuanto la vi entrar en la casa supe que nos llevaríamos de maravilla -Yo soy Alice- me presente, para después examinar su vestuario, bien tenía que llevarla de compras justo cuando iba a mencionarlo sentí como Jasper se tensaba a mi lado.

-Hola Bella- dijo Jasper en un tono inseguro

-Hola- contesto Bella

-Vamos Jasper ni que te fuera a comer- era obvio que ella no se lo iba a comer era mucho más probable que él se la comiera a ella –Lo siento es algo tímido- le dije al momento que trataba de controlar mi risa, claro la única que no se rio de mi comentario fue Rosalie y Bella por su parte solo soltó una suave risa aun sin entender todo el comentario o nuestro _chiste privado _como nosotros le decíamos. Logre escuchar la risa de Edward desde las escaleras, todos se concentraron en él, volteé hacia él y pude _ver_, el involuntariamente había elegido atacarla, en mi visión prácticamente se ve donde Edward saltaba sobre Bella clavando sus colmillos sobre su cuello al finalizar la visión le envié un _mensaje mental_ _"Edward no lo hagas, te arrepentirás"_ note como usaba el resto de su autocontrol para saludarla.

-Hola- aunque su voz salió algo fría –Un gusto- subió las escaleras

-Creo no después de todo no soy la única que no te quiere en esta familia- Rosalie como siempre, desde el momento en el que Carlisle dijo que adoptaría a una humana ella se opuso, solo intentaba hacerla sentir mal.

-Rosalie- dijo Carlisle claramente enfadado.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad o es que no se dieron cuenta como le hablo Edward- pronuncio cada palabra con un tono de victoria.

-Rose basta ya por favor- le dijo Emmett.

-Déjala e-ella t-tiene razón- dijo Bella, tartamudeando

-Yo nunca dije que no te quisiera en la familia- dijo Edward callando a Rosalie –No le hagas caso a Rosalie tan solo ignórala es lo que yo hago- en un tono más propio de él –A y por cierto bienvenida a la familia Bella- le dijo

-Gracias-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente le mande un _mensaje mental_ _"Edward ve a cazar, es lo mejor, tus ojos cambiaron así que apúrate y ve ya"_.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Está bien ve Edward cuídate mucho- dijo Carlisle dándole una sonrisa cómplice

-Bien Bella vamos a mostrarte tu habitación para después ir de compras, lo necesitas- escuche que Bella bufo –que ¿No te gustan las compras?

-No mucho realmente- contesto con simplicidad

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le dije sin poder creerlo

-Digamos que mi mamá me torturaba llevándome de compras- ¿tortura? a Bella se le hacia una tortura ir de compras

_**Bella POV**_

_-Digamos que mi mamá me torturaba llevándome de compras-_

Confesé mi madre solía llevarme de compras aunque yo no quisiera.

-Pues vete a acostumbrando a las compras por qué Alice es adicta a ellas- dijo Carlisle en un tono burlón –Es una compradora compulsiva.

_**15 días después**_

Todo había estado muy tranquilo, Rosalie ya no me había dicho algún comentario ofensivo, Alice ya me ha llevado de compras más de 4 o 5 veces, Emmett me seguía tratando como su hermanita aun que luego Rosalie se enojara con él, Jasper bueno con él seguía igual, Esme y Carlisle me trataban como si de verdad fuera su hija y Edward, supuestamente, salió de la ciudad. En esta semana comenzaría en el instituto de Forks.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hola- respondí y entonces pude ver su mirada – A no, no iré, no quiero ir, por favor Alice- suplique no _ quería_ ir.

-Anda solo serán un par de horas-

-¿Un par de horas? No por favor Alice no me obligues a ir de compras, no _quiero, _por favor-

-Bella tienes que acompañarme necesitaras ropa para el instituto que no se te olvide- dijo en justificación y plan de chantaje.

-Prométeme que solo serán 2 horas- dije no estaba enfadada pero no quería ser la _Barbie Bella_

-4 horas ¿Si?- dijo

-Alice-

-Ok, tres horas y media-

-Está bien, vamos ya- dije por fin rendida

-Gracias Bella- dijo dando suaves saltitos

-Iré por el Porsche- dijo saliendo de mi habitación – Te espero abajo y apúrate-

-Ya voy – Salí de mi habitación con la cara al piso cuando lo escuche…

-No Alice, yo las llevo- esa voz era de... de… Edward.

-Como tú quieras hermanito, pero te advierto tu vas a cargar las bolsas- que como podía aceptar.

-Hola Bella- bien repasemos Edward se había ofrecido llevarnos al centro comercial, Alice acepto que nos llevara y ahora Edward estaba enfrente de mi saludándome y mostrándome una sonrisa que le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier chica, incluyéndome.

-Yo… Hola Edward- tonta, tonta, tenía que tartamudear.

-¿Cómo has estado? Ya me dijeron que Alice te ha estado torturando- mientras me decía todo esto se dirigió a su habitación.

-Pues bien pero… se me hizo extraño que te fueras- no quiero ser metiche pero quería saber si fue por mi llegada que se fue.

-Fue una emergencia, un amigo de Carlisle necesitaba mi ayuda y tuve que ir- me contesto –Ahora por favor ve abajo Bella enseguida voy-

-Está bien- conteste mientras bajaba

_**Edward POV**_

Le dije a Bella que esperara abajo justo con Alice, tenía que ser fuerte para soportar estar junto a ella.

-Vamos- dije cuando estaba frente a Bella y Alice

-Vamos hermanito- dijo Alice _"Tranquilo no le harás nada, malo"_ –Apúrate Bella, no queremos que cierren- Bella solo pudo suspirar con fastidio.

-¿Lista para la tortura?- le pregunte a Bella mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto

-No realmente- contesto con una sonrisa

Cuando subí al coche rápidamente me puse en camino, pude sentir como Bella se tensaba a mi lado, voltee a verla espere todo menos lo que hizo gritarme.

-**Mira el camino**- no pude evitar el hacerle caso, cuando volvió a hablar –Baja la velocidad por favor- fue entonces que comprendí, se supone que sus padres _murieron_ en un accidente automovilístico, voltee al velocímetro no iba rápido solo a 180Km/H.

-Lo siento, lo olvide por completo- dije en el instante en que bajaba la velocidad, odiaba ir lento pero al ver la mirada de terror de Bella me sentí realmente mal por olvidar que ella era humana y el accidente de sus padres.

-No importa- pude notar que ya estaba más relajada.

Al llegar al centro comercial vi como Alice ponía una sonrisa traviesa al mirarme, intente leer su mente pero estaba bloqueada. Baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella y a Alice.

-Alice ¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar?- pregunto Bella y entonces vi como la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchaba, algo trama.

-Dirás _vamos a comprar_- corrigió rápidamente a Bella –Y lo que vamos a comprar es ropa- contesto con simpleza.

-¿No tienes suficiente ropa ya?- que inocente era Bella.

- Vamos a comprar es ropa interior- tanto Bella como yo nos paramos en el instante en el que pronuncio _interior_ ¿Alice se había vuelto loca?

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella ** ----------------** Edward and Bella ** _

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella **_

_Hola_

Espero que estén bien, se que tardo con los capítulos pero es que he estado algo ocupada, espero sus reviews con ansias muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Se aceptan: **Criticas, amenazas, burlas, correcciones y claro felicitaciones a por favor avísenme si quieren que continué el fanfic. También pueden preguntar si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarme lo que sea.

**Gracias por sus Reviews a:**

miadharu28

Naemii

Carmen Cullen 116

peritha12

christti

Larissa Motoko

i love edward cullen

nonblondes

AtRaM Potter

Citlally

Aziian

**Gracias por sus Reviews (en la nota) a:**

MeekuCullen

iovs Cullen

LunaEnFlor

En serio gracias por querer ayudarme.

**Fanfics que recomiendo (pues me encantan):**

a rite of passage

Un amor imposible

The Sharpest Lives

Oh My Baby!

Mintiéndole al Corazón

Campamento salvaje

**Lamento no haber tenido tiempo de pedir permiso a los autores por recomendar sus fanfics y si les molesta les una disculpa y pido por favor que me avisen así no se volverá a repetir.**

_Disfruten el capítulo…_

_**Lady-Cullen19**_


	5. Primer día en el instituto

_**N.A:**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si, esa si es mía.

**Antes de que me quieran matar por no haber actualizado antes, lo siento sé que no es excusa pero estaba algo deprimida y pues así ni como me llegara la inspiración. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CAPITULO 5:__**Primer día en el instituto**_

—¿No tienes suficiente ropa ya?_ —_ que inocente era Bella.

— Vamos a comprar es ropa interior_—_ tanto Bella como yo nos paramos en el instante en el momento que pronuncio _interior_ ¿Alice se había vuelto loca?

_**(Aquí me quede XP)**_

—Bella por favor danos unos minutos tengo que hablar con Alice_—_ estaba enojado

—Claro_—_ susurro, pude ver como se dirigía a una librería se quedo unos segundos viendo los aparadores para después entrar.

—¿Estás loca?_ —_ me atreví a preguntarle

—No ¿Qué te pasa Edward?_ —_ y todavía se atrevía a preguntar

—¿Por qué elegiste precisamente ropa interior?_ —_ pregunte frustrado

—Estas en un error yo ya había elegido ropa interior desde que estábamos en casa que tu no hayas preguntado que iba a comprar es otra cosa_—_ contesto a mi pregunta

—Bien vamos, mientras más rápido mejor- conteste pero pude "escuchar" los pensamientos de Alice "_Aparte ¿no quieres ver a Bella en ropa interior?"_ _—_Alice claro que no quiero.

—Ya veremos _—_ bien la risita burlona no me agrado y menos viniendo de Alice –Ve a buscar a Bella.

—Ok_—_ fui directo a la librería y la vi, ella estaba observando algunos libros me acerque a ella pude ver el libro que traía en su mano _Cumbres borrascosas_ _—_No sabía que te gustara leer.

—Edward- se tambaleo un poco pues al parecer la asuste, su ritmo cardiaco había cambiado drásticamente _—_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_ —_ me pregunto algo confundida

—45 segundos_—_ no mentí estaba seguro que ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido _—_Y entonces ¿Te gusta leer?_ —_ pregunte y obtuve una pequeña risa departe de ella, su risa, era hermosa.

—Sí, a mi madre solía desesperarle que prefiriera un buen libro a un conjunto de ropa_—_volvió a reír y yo la acompañe, en su risa, había algo especial en ella y no era el que no pudiera leer su mente.

— Cumbres borrascosas ¿Te gusta?_ —_ pregunte al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro de su mano

—Sí es uno de mis favoritos pero en el accidente perdí la mayoría de mis libros_—_ pude ver como agachaba la cabeza

—Bien pues vamos a pagarlo_—_ empecé a caminar cuando ella hablo

—¿Qué dijiste?_  
_

—Vamos a pagarlo no planearas robártelo o ¿Sí?_ —_ era una broma obvio

—Claro que no planeo robarlo es solo que no traje dinero ¿Cómo planeas que lo pague?

—¿Quién dijo que tú vas a pagar?_ —_ pregunte _—_Bella yo te lo voy a regalar.

—Claro que no_—_ bien era extraño que una chica se negara a un regalo

—¿Por qué no?_ —_ lo admito tenia… curiosidad

—No me gusta que la gente gaste dinero en mi_—_ su mirada bajo lentamente al piso y no pude reprimir una sonrisa

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte_—_ puso una cara de confusión cuando yo empecé a caminar hacia el mostrador

—Edward no…por favor_—_ suplico

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo compre?_ —_ esta chica me intrigaba

—Ya te dije no me gusta que la gente gaste su dinero en mi.

—Y ¿Por qué no trajiste dinero?

—Yo tengo la esperanza de que sin dinero tu hermana no me haga comprar nada_—_ pobre chica que ilusa es.

—Bella- me miro directamente a los ojos y yo me acerque a ella _—_ Que inocente eres.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, te propongo algo _—_ le sonreí antes de continuar con mi frase _—_Yo compro el libro, lo leo y luego te lo presto permanentemente.

—No, no quiero que nadie gaste dinero en mí_—_ era muy terca

—Bueno técnicamente lo comprare para mi, vamos Bella, acepta.

—yo… está bien, pero solo si tu lo usas antes.

Le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y pude ver claramente como sus mejillas se sonrojaban; nos acercamos a la caja y pude ver como la chica que atendía la tienda, Jazmín según decía la placa que colgaba de su chaqueta, se me quedaba viendo como si fuera un ángel, si tan solo supiera que lo que realmente era un demonio.

—¿solo va a ser el libro?_ —_ me miraba embobada y tuve que evitar emitir una risita hasta que escuche un bufido, de Bella.

—Si- conteste algo frio.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más?_ —_ dijo intentando un tono sensual, que no le salió, suficiente tenia con sus pensamientos _"A este si le doy lo que me pida, esta chica es muy poca cosa para él en cambio yo lo puedo compla…"_ bien no quería escuchar más.

—Seguro_—_ suspiro

—Bueno solo déjame ir a verificar el código del libro_—_ ella se dirigió al pasillo en el que Bella y yo estuvimos antes.

—¿Sueles deslumbrar a las personas así de sencillo?

—A veces, ¿Te deslumbro a ti?_ —_ pregunte sin pena, ella me daba curiosidad, saber lo que piensa, sus gestos, todo, quiero saberlo todo de ella.

—Más o menos_—_ bien jamás había visto unas mejillas tan encendidas como las de Bella.

—Interesante_—_ en ese llego la chica con el código.

Al cobrarnos al cobrarnos se me quedo viendo y soltó un largo suspiro en ese instante decidí bloquear su mente de nuevo pues no quería saber lo que _quería _de mi.

Cuando salimos de la tienda nos dirigimos con Alice a _Victoria´s Secret_ pasaron tres horas dentro, ellas solas, sabía que si me quedaba Bella se sentiría incomoda así que mejor fui a dar una vuelta. Pero Alice aprovecho la ocasión para incomodarme a mí mostrando imágenes de Bella, en ropa interior.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice no cumplió su promesa de quedarnos en el centro comercial solo tres horas y media y estaba agotada, sentía que los pies se me caían, lo bueno es que ya era la hora de dormir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Era lunes y hoy comienzo mis clases en el instituto, cuando baje a la sala todos estaban reunidos ahí.

—¿Estas lista?_ —_ pregunto amablemente Jasper

—Si—

—Bien como no cabemos todos en el Volvo de Edward así que Rose, Emmett, Jazz y yo nos iremos en el BMW de Rose, Edward y Bella en el Volvo, bueno vámonos— todos salieron de la casa menos Edward y yo.

—Si no quieres irte en el Volvo conmigo solo dilo y le pediré a alguno que te cambie el lugar— no sé si fue mi imaginación o de verdad vi un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—No el Volvo estará bien— cuando salimos de la casa los demás ya estaban en el coche de Rosalie, Edward muy amablemente me abrió la puerta del coche para después el subir por el lado del conductor.

Ambos autos arrancaron al mismo tiempo iban algo rápido y no pude evitar sentir miedo y emoción, Edward y Rosalie, prácticamente, iban jugando carreras. Poco a poco el camino se fue llenando de casas, estaba admirando el paisaje cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

—Carlisle me dijo que si quieres puedes seguir usando el apellido Swan o cambiar a Cullen esa es tu elección— mi mirada se perdió entre los rasgos de su rostro, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar las ideas.

—Es obvio que todos ustedes cambiaron su apellido.

—Sí, pero eso no debe influir en tu decisión.

— ¿Crees que Calisle y Esme se enojen si uso mi apellido y no el de ellos?

—No, Esme solo quiere que seas feliz y Carlisle solo quiere que Esme sea feliz así que…

—Yo… usare mi apellido— no sabía si en realidad a alguien de los Cullen les fuera a molestar pero estaba segura de mi decisión.

—Bien primero tienes que ir a recoger tu horario de clases yo… no sé si quieras sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo o con alguien más— cuando me miro puso en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita desde ese instante.

—La verdad no sé yo… no conozco a nadie en este lugar— la vista de Edward se posiciono en alguna otra persona que, imagino, estaba detrás de mí.

—Si será mejor que comas con nosotros — el comportamiento de Edward era muy extraña de nuevo — Bella ten cuidado con Mike Newton.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que tiene la peor reputación y nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad con una chica que no sabe como es.

—Yo… bueno agradezco tu preocupación — y con esas últimas palabras me fui a mi salón y a lo que sería mi primer día de clases.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Hola**

Sé que me demore pero aquí les traigo el capitulo como ya dije más arriba estaba algo deprimida y no me llegaba la inspiración y justo cuando ese _**"alguien"**_ especial me está inspirando cortamos, como lo oyen (o lo leen) mi novio y yo terminamos y pues me deprimí otra vez (T.T). _**Lo siento**_

Espero y sepan comprender, pero aun pueden poner sus amenazas y espero muchos reviews, por favor eso es lo que me inspiro a seguir.

**Gracias por sus Reviews a:**

*MeekuCullen

*iOvs Anna Cullen Ross

*LunaEnFlor

*Carmen Cullen 116

*miadharu28

*. Angel Delirium.-.

*Little Hope

*Zullly

*EdwardKaname

*AtRaM Potter

*angelita del mal

*Lali Motoko

*mitzukii

*Karliwis

*christti

*nonblondes

*veronica paola

*ruby Aser

*Shidori

*andremic

*Lizitha

Bye

_Disfruten el capítulo…_

_**Lady-Cullen19**_


End file.
